Martyr's Memorial A-Division League
Martyr's Memorial ANFA 'A' Division League is the top division of the All Nepal Football Association in Nepal. Contested by 12 clubs, it operates on a system of promotion and relegation with B Division. History of The League The then - prime minister Padam Shamsher started Ram Janaki Football tournament in 2004 B.S. with the objective of concretizing the increasing public interest in football. After the establishment of democracy in 2007 B.S., Nepal police Force was successful to enjoy the consecutive hat-trick win of that tournament and owned the trophy. Then the police force handed over it to Nepal Football Association for the continuation of the tournament in remembrance of Martyrs. That very trophy still exists now in the name of Martyr’s Memorial League Tournament. The history of the tournament couldn't be found well -recorded and clear. Nevertheless Major chapters of the history do well in knowledge. RCT won it for three subsequent times 2028, 29 and 30 B.S. As the year of 30 B S, saw the formation of All Nepal Football Association (ANFA), the tournament also found a new form and moved ahead. The tournament however stopped for some times accounting for financial reasons. The political turmoil of 2047 B.S., and the entailing economic downfall and political interference again stopped the tournament. Ganesh Thapa led ANFA revived it later in 2052 but unfortunately couldn’t able to continue it. The by gone times shows the tournament as a bare entity but the present offers a new height of significance to it. Complying with other football power nations, Nepal too has made it the base for selecting the national teams. It is amply clear that Europe, South America, America, Japan; Korea etc. have developed their professional football force all but for the reason that they have their own finest leagues. The league, despite its so great a meaning, didn't take place as yet owing to several problems. And now, bridging three years regretful gap, the league has come back again. It is a happy revival; no doubt .It essentially demands that any controversy, which is and will be responsible for the absence of the league, does never arise. Disturbing the league could only comfort certain number of people but not the Nepalese football and football fans who are willing to see their team to reach the ultimate height. Current League The current vesion of league has started in 12 February 2010, Nepal Police Club won the title before two matches. Whereas previous league Champions Boys Union Club and Sankata Club relegated to B Division. Previous winners Since the start of league 15 clubs has won the title in 38 tournaments. MMC and RCT jointly lead the tournaments with equal 6 titles whereas NRT has won 4 titles. Sankata, Mahabir and Three star clubs has equal 3 titles each. Whereas current champion Nepal Police Club won the 2 titles making tie with three other history clubs Deurali Club, Annapurna Club and Police Force. Army XI, Friends Union, Boys Union, Sunakhari and Bideya Byana clubs has won single title each. Topscorers References *FIFA.com – Football at the heart of the Himalayas Category:Leagues Category:AFC first leagues Category:Competitions